Moments in Time
by LiveLaughLove013
Summary: A moment lasts a second, but a memory lasts a lifetime. A collection of Next Gen drabbles. #1 LorcanDominique #2 RoseScorpius #3 Albus Severus Potter #4 Fred Weasley II #5 LilyLysander #6 JamesOC #7 Louis Weasley #8 RoseDraco. Taking requests!
1. Pretence

Prompts: Pretence

Pairing: Lorcan/Dominique

He knew she didn't really love him, didn't really want to be with him. She was using him, like she did every other boy in the school, to get _his_ attention. _Scorpius Malfoy_. Of course, she would fall in love with the one boy who didn't want her, because he was head over heels in love with her cousin, Lily. But even though Lorcan knew she didn't really love him, how could he resist her? She was just so beautifully alluring. He was just like all the other boys in Hogwarts, falling for Dominique Weasley and her pretence of love.

For the 100 Words Exact Drabble Competition (Prompt: Pretence, Pairing: Lorcan/Dominique), and The If You Dare Challenge (#509. Love). Both are on HPFC.


	2. Hunger

Prompt: Hunger

Pairing: Rose/Scorpius

"Rose, I'm hungry!"

No answer.

"Rose, I'm hungry!"

"So?"

"Come down to the kitchens with me to get food!"

"No, it's after curfew,"

"Fine, I guess I'll just die of hunger,"

"You do that,"

"… Can I kiss you?"

"Scorpius, not right now! I'm busy,"

"No you're not,"

"Yes, I am. I'm trying to work on my… Scorpius Malfoy, where did my essay go?"

"I have it,"

"Give it back,"

"Not until I get a kiss,"

"I hate you,"

"No you don't, you _love_ me,"

"Unfortunately. Can I have my essay back now?"

"That depends. Can I have a kiss?"

For the 100 Words Exact Drabble Competition (Prompt: Hunger, Pairing: Scorpius/Rose), and The If You Dare Challenge (Prompt #395: Answer). Both are on HPFC.


	3. Not To Be

Prompt: "To be or not to be, that is the question,"

Character: Albus Severus Potter

_She's dead._

Albus sat at the top of the highest tower, his legs dangling over the edge.

_Lily's dead._

His sister, his little baby sister, gone. Dead. Murdered.

Hatred flared up inside him at the thought. Hatred at her murderer, hatred at the Aurors for not doing anything, hatred at Lily for going and getting herself killed and leaving him alone.

"_To be or not to be, that is the question,"_

A line from that stupid muggle play – Hamlet? – that she had loved floated into his mind.

To live, or to die?

He had his answer.

He let himself fall.

A/N: This one is a bit (okay, a lot) more angsty than the other two. Hopefully you all enjoy it anyway. For the 100 Words Exact Drabble Challenge (Character: Albus Severus Potter, Prompt: "To be or not to be, that is the question,") and The If You Dare Challenge (Prompt #786: The highest tower), both on HPFC.


	4. Muggle

Prompt: Muggle  
Character: Fred Weasley II

He hated his name. Hated how everyone heard his name and thought of his dead uncle. Why did he have to be named after _him_? It only served to make him a disappointment to his father. He was disappointed when he wasn't a spitting image of his uncle, disappointed when Roxanne was the prankster and not him, disappointed when he became Head Boy. Fred knew he would be even more disappointed when he disappeared into the muggle world forever. But not because he was losing his son. Because he was losing the last reminder he had of his dead twin.

**For the 100 Words Exact Drabble Challenge (Prompt: Muggle, Character: Fred Weasley II) and the If You Dare Challenge (Prompt #28: Spitting Image) on HPFC.**


	5. Illegal

Prompt: Illegal

Pairing: Lily/Lysander

She wanted to change the world. She had brilliant plans, crazy and quite possibly illegal inventions. When most people spent their free time doing homework, hanging out with friends, or playing Quidditch, she was holed up in the library with Lysander, researching her newest idea.

Everyone thought Lily was insane, that she was going to get herself in serious trouble with the law someday. Lysander thought she was brilliant.

Of course, he was also in love with her, crazy brilliant illegal inventions and all. Maybe that was why he spent all day every day in the library inventing with her.

**For Alice (alicenotinwonderland), whose birthday is this week. Also for the If You Dare Challenge on HPFC (prompt #267: Illegal).**


	6. Survive

**Prompt: Survive**

**Pairing: James Sirius Potter/OC**

"Why did you it?"

"I hadn't had detention in a while."

"Is that the only reason?"

"It's the only one I'm giving you."

"Really Potter? You go and do something incredibly stupid and land us both in detention, and that's the only reason you'll give me?"

"Yep,"

"Agh! James Sirius Potter, you are impossible!"

"Thanks, White,"

000

"Potter, how in the world do you survive all these late night detentions?"

"Here's the secret: In the future, don't land yourself in detention!"

"It's your fault I have detention in the first place!"

"Whatever, White,"

"Congratulations Potter. You're impossible,"

"Why thank you,"

**For the 100 Words Exact Drabble Challenge (Prompt: Survive, Pairing: JamesSirius/OC) and the If You Dare Challenge (Prompt #156: Future), both on HPFC.**


	7. Girl Trouble

**Prompt: Girl Trouble**

**Character: Louis Weasley**

"Dad, I need your help,"

"What is it, son?"

"I have some, er, girl trouble,"

"Oh, I see. Tell me about it,"

"Well, her name's Lucy. She's blonde and really pretty and smart and kind to everyone except me and James and the twins. She hates us! Especially me! What do I do? I think… I love Lucy,"

"I think you should go talk to your Uncle Harry about this,"

"Uncle Harry?"

"Trust me, Louis"

"Okay…"

000

"Uncle Harry?"

"Oh, hey Louis, what's up?"

Louis quickly explained his situation.

"Let me tell you the story of James Potter and Lily Evans…"

**For the 100 Words Exact Challenge (Prompt: Girl Trouble, Character: Louis Weasley) and the If You Dare Challenge (Prompt #91: I Love Lucy) on HPFC.**


	8. Dirty Dancing

**Prompt: Dirty Dancing**

**Pairing: DracoRose**

They knew it was wrong. He was her best mate's dad; she was his rival's daughter.

Why then was it so alluring, so captivating, dirty dancing with him? Why was he the only one who could make her body feel this way, who could capture her heart with one perfectly executed move, who could whisk her away for the night without a regret or protest?

And if it was so wrong, how did she end up at the muggle club with him every night, even after a picture of the two of them dancing was featured in the gossip column?

**For the 100 Words Exact Drabble Challenge (Prompt: Dirty Dancing, Pairing: DracoRose) and the If You Dare Challenge (Prompt #136: Gossip), both on HPFC.**


End file.
